Delicious murder fo a friend
by the1uenvy
Summary: girls hired as maids come 2 love 1 man. But this leads to jealously and eventually murder...GaaraX2oc
1. Enter Ayah

The Master and the Maid

Chapter 1

The new girl.

"YOU'RE FIRED!!" Temari yelled.

"B-but! You can't! I didn't do it I swear!!" The maid said. "Please! Just one more chance!!" She begged.

"You stole once you'll do it again!" Temari barked. Everyone around her had heard the whole conflict and was now looking at her with strange faces.

"Now get you and you're shit off of my property!!! NOW!" She ordered.

"O-ok!" The maid said, rushing off in fear. A troubled 18-year-old Temari leaned on the door and sighed.

"Gaara's going to be pissed. This is the 18th maid this month!! What do I do?" She said to herself.

"Sigh. I gotta run to the store…" She said making her way to the dairy products stand.

Now what did I need again? Oh yeah… milk." She said to herself as she picked up a half gallon of milk.

"Hm?" She said. Something had caught her eye. It was a note.

Wanted!

A person in need of a maid! Hard worker! Will work for little pay!!

Please consider my request! I'm in desperate need of a job!

You can find me at the tree house in the forest near the training grounds!

Thank you!

Ayah

"Hmm. I'll think about it." She said to herself.

"Hey Temari!" Kankuro said.

"Oh? Hey Kankuro."

"Hm? Isn't the maid supposed to be running the errands?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, she would, if we actually had one." She said with a sigh.

"You don't mean…" He started.

"Yup. I fired the last one. She tried to steal from Gaara's girl. Mitoko right?"

"Yeah that's her. Man I hate her. She's a real brat." Kankuro said.

"Yeah I know." Temari replied.

Excuse me? But are you both looking for a maid to hire? I kinda overheard you're conversation and thought I could help!" She said. Ayah was a girl with brown hair, blood red eyes. She had a skin complexion like Gaara's and wore a metallic red collar. Had on just some shorts and a red short sleeve shirt and flip flops.

"Who are you?" Temari asked.

"Ayah." She replied.

"Ayah? You're the one who left the note! About the maid for hire thing!" Temari said.

Ayah just nodded.

"Let us talk for a second o.k?" Kankuro said.

"Sure." Ayah replied.

Kankuro and Temari walked over to the stand.

"Lest hire her!" He said imminently.

"What? Why? We just met her!" Temari said to him.

"Yes, I know but would you rather hear Gaara get mad about the 'we have no maid' issue?" He told her.

"No."

"Good! Then it's settled." He said walking toward Ayah before Temari could respond.

"But"

"Congratulations! You're hired!!" He yelled.

"R-really!? Oh thank you sooooo much!!" Ayah said.

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow." Temari cut in. "Bring you're stuff over tonight and we'll get you a room. So that way you won't have to worry about being late. You'll live with us from now on." Temari finished.

"Thank you, so very much!" Ayah said.

"No problem! Just be there. You know where we live?" Kankuro said.

"Hm? I should!" Ayah said running of to her house to collect her stuff.

"She seems like a good kid." Kankuro said to Temari.

Later that night at the dinner table:

"Hey Gaara, we have something to tell you." Temari said.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked.

"Where's you're maid?" Mitoko asked. (Her and Gaara are sleeping together and she lives with them)

"Actually that's what it's about." Kankuro cut in. We fired her. And we hired a new maid!" He said.

"What!?" Mitoko said.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"That must be her!" Kankuro said.

"He sounds excited." Gaara spoke. Mitoko leaned on Gaara and began to kiss on him. Temari looked at her with evil eyes though she didn't notice at all.

"Don't do that at the table, Mitoko…" Temari spoke gritting her teeth. Mitoko scoffed as Gaara pushed her away.

"Not here" He said to her.

"Hey guys! Meet Ayah!!!"

Hi guys!!! Hope you all liked the first chapter!! I currently enjoyed writing the first 1! I'll probably update some time soon cuz I'm staying up REALLY late!!! But if I don't do it today then it will be Sunday or Monday cuz I'm going somewhere this weekend!!

So thanks again!! And if u want to be in the story let me know!! Give me a full description about yourself! And flames are used to burn Sakura so there welcome! And any idea is helpful to!

Review please!!!

Gaarasheart'n'soul


	2. Meet the family and Aiko

The Master and the Maid

Chapter 2

Ok! So I only have 1 review! It's always nice 4 us authors 2 have some feedback!

Sakuramar: Thanks 4 ur review! And you're right about Mitoko. She's a witch. But oh well!

I do not own Naruto (duh!) If I owned Naruto all of my characters would be in it!

On with the story!!!!!!

Ayah's point of view.

"Hello Kankuro!" I greeted. "What took you so long?" He said. "I live far away. And I had a lot to pack." I replied. "Well that's understandable!" Kankuro said to me. He motioned for me to come inside. _Wow! Their house looks really nice! And it's so freggin' big! I can't believe I'm goon live here! _ I thought to myself. He led me to the dining room and it was amazing! It had a long table and a beautiful chandler hanging from the ceiling and the food liked great! It was amazing.

I looked at the people in front of me. Kankuro picked up my stuff and took it up the stairs.

"Guys! Meet Ayah!!!" He said when he got back down. Everybody's heads were turned my way and examined me up and down. I remembered the one woman. Temari. But the other two I never seen. The female had long purple hair and her bangs were pushed to the left. She was wearing a light purple kimono with a black sash around her waist and red eyes like mine. Except hers was a softer color. I had just laid eyes on her and I was already envious of her. She was pretty and had a good and handsome man. And lived in a beautiful house. But I would still rather live in mine. And would still rather be me. I looked at the man who her arms were tied around.

He had Blood red hair and aquamarine eyes. He had worn a red outfit and had a white sash around his chest.

"Hi Ayah!" Temari said. "Hello!" I replied.

"Who's _that?_" Mitoko asked. "I'm Ayah." I said to her.

"I didn't ask _you_!" She said to me.

I was speechless. Granted I wasn't the kind of person who picked battles. But no way I would take a smart-ass response like that!

"Excuse me?" I said to her.

"You heard me!" She said offensively. Oh no way would I take that.

Kankuro noticed that I was about to say something back and cut me off.

"Oh! Uh, don't mind her! She's Gaara's girlfriend, Mitoko!" Kankuro said. I picked up what he was trying to say and backed down. He didn't want me to get fired on the first day. It wasn't even that! He motioned for me to sit down a crossed from Gaara. I guessed that the red haired boy was Gaara seeing how he was the only one who's name that I didn't know.

"Hello Gaara!" I said. When I said that Mitoko gave me a 'back off ' look. But I paid no mind to her.

All of a sudden there was a second knock at the door. "Oh! I'll get that!" I said. I got up to get the door and to my surprise it was Aiko!!!

"Aiko! What are you doing here!?" I said.

"You don't think I would let you come and live in a big house without me!!" Aiko said. "Besides! Don't you need help with being the maid of such a big house!?" Aiko said happily. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"C'mon! Meet everybody else!" I told her. I led her to the dining room and introduced her to everyone else.

"Meet Aiko!!" I introduced.

"Oh great! Another one!" Mitoko said.

"Forget her." I whispered to Aiko. Aiko just nodded.

Gaara's point of view. 

I looked at the Aiko girl. She had worn a yellow strapless sundress and a sun hat that had a white flower on it. She had brown hair and an even tan. She had blue eyes as well. _But I thought we were only supposed to have one maid?_

Aiko's point of view. 

_Wow. This is a nice house. This will be very hard to clean. But we need the money! _

"Aiko, huh?" Kankuro said. "Yup!" I replied. "Well, I don't know if you can really stay but why not?" Kankuro said turning his attention to Temari and Gaara.

"It would be an honor for Ms. Aiko and Ms. Ayah to work for us." He said getting up and walking toward Ayah and me.

"Pleasure to meet you both." He said shaking Ayah's hand. And then mine next.

"Nice to meet you as well!" I said.

Mitoko's point of view. 

Why those little! I already hate them! How dare they try to take me Gaara away from me! I should…! I should… I think I will!

With that I got up and ran toward the Ayah girl_. If she never came over in the first place then neither would the Aiko girl!!_

_I caught the Ayah girl off guard! Now it's time to teach her a lesson! _I ran and hit the Ayah girl square in the jaw.

Or at least I thought I did.

"Think you're slick huh!?" She said blankly. All of a sudden I passed out.

Well it's not the best but it's a story! Plz review!!!


	3. Knocked out!

The Master and the Maid: chapter 3

Thnx! To my reviewer's!

Gaara's pyro RACOON: She'll get what she deserves all in time.

Sakuramar: Just so u knows u ar in the story! As Aiko.

Onwards with the next chapter!!!

* * *

Ayah's point of view

"Now what!?" I said to her. _What a bitch_. There she lay, unconscious on the floor. I smiled and Gaara could see it.

"Why the hell are you smiling!? You think that's funny?" He said in anger. "I should kill you!" He finished. Kankuro and Temari stared in awe. "I was defending myself!" I said back to him.

"Ayah calm down." Aiko said to me. I looked at her. She had a hint of concern in her eyes. She knew about my outbursts of rage. Even if I seem like a nice polite little girl, I've got my mothers temperament. Gaara gave me a death glare and walked over to pick up his unconscious girl friend.

"Where is he taking her?" Aiko asked.

"To his room to lay her down." Said Temari.

"Good job!" Kankuro said to me. "That was a clean hit to her temple!!" He finished.

"That's not funny! She could have been killed be Gaara!" Temari said. "But she wasn't!" Kankuro said laughing a bit. "And besides you don't like her either! So you should be happy as well!" He said looking towards Temari.

"Sorry." I said feeling guilty. "No, forget about it! It was kinda cool!" Kankuro said to me. "Of course you would think that Kankuro." Temari said in aggravation.

"But what now?" Aiko asked.

"She's got a point." I said. "What do we do?"

"EAT!" Kankuro said in hunger.

"NOT!" Temari told him.

"Why not?"

"Because the food is already ruined! It's cold!"

"Oh, well if we can't eat tonight that's ok. I ate before I came here." I cut in.

"Yeah me to." Said Aiko.

Of course I was lying. But I didn't want to cause any trouble. I already did slugging Gaara's girl. Though I must admit it was kinda fun! I always have a violent mind. And violent tendencies.

"How about we all watch a movie?" Aiko said.

"Sure, but what about Gaara?" I said.

"Eh… he'll be upstairs with his little girlfriend." Kankuro said. "I'm getting some ice cream."

"Can I have some?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"If u don't mind me asking… why do you both hate Mitoko?" Aiko asked.

"Well, she's a little spoiled brat. Ever since Gaara has been a nice person Mitoko has took advantage of it and has used him." Temari said.

"Have you told him this?" Aiko asked.

"Yes."

"And? What did he say?"

He didn't believe us."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I swear she's got him brainwashed."

"That's sad…"

"It is." Temari showed a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Why look so sad?"

"Because my brother, my little brother, would rather believe a little bitch like that rather then his own sister!" Temari started crying.

"Hey, don't cry. Things will smoothen out. Just you wait and see." Aiko said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Aiko."

In the kitchen 

"Hey Kankuro?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why do you hate Mitoko?"

"You're kidding."

"What?"

"You didn't see?"

"Yes."

"She's a brat. Gaara gets her anything she wants because she uses his kindness."

"That's wrong."

"I know. Gaara doesn't know that she's using him. He's not used to love so he's probably confused and ended up with the wrong girl."

"Why isn't he used to being loved?"

"It's not my place to really say."

"Oh. I understand."

"Got you're ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, why do you wear a collar?"

"That is of a private matter"

"Oh, well thats ok! Lets go!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short! But I'll update as soon as I can!!! 


	4. Rare lilly and broken face

The master and the maid chapter 4

Dear diary,

I had fun on my first day of work. The people are very nice and kind. That Mitoko girl is very mean though. I don't like her at all. She tried to hit me but I knocked her out first. I could have lost my job by doing that so I must be more careful next time. Aiko came here as well. Were both living with them for a little while. I enjoy her company, I really do, but… sometimes I get jealous of her. I envy her a lot. We have fun don't get me wrong but it's just that I get jealous. In fact, Aiko was the one that wanted to move to Suna in the first place. I wanted to stay in Konoha. But she really wanted to meet Gaara, the Kazekage. I wanted to stay because that's were Hannah and Lora, my sisters were. And Naruto, who was like a brother to me. But I'm ok. I'm used to moving around a lot. I'm sure I'll make some new friends…hopefully. Diary…why do I have this collar? When Aiko and me appeared here out of nowhere I had a collar. And for no apparent reason. I wonder why? Ah well. I wanted to meet the Kazekage to. He doesn't talk a lot. But I guess that's because he doesn't have a lot of friends. My old home was different. I can't remember much of it. Aiko and I forgot most of out memories there.

Oh well. I guess that It's time for me to go. I don't start until 2 days from now but Temari wants to take us out shopping because she's going to get married and she says she could use some advice on dresses. I'm not a big dress fan. I don't wear them often but Aiko wants to change that cuz she says that they would look good on me.

Anyway Diary, I'm going now. Sorry it's so short. But I'll write tomorrow. I promise.

-Ayah

**Next morning **

I got up early, just as Temari said we would. I yawned and stretched my arms out. I didn't get much sleep last night. My room was right next to Gaara's and him and Mitoko were talking all night. I couldn't make out the words but it was loud. But I'm not complaining about it.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!

Who the hell was that? I got up and answered the door.

"Good morning Ayah!" Aiko greeted me. "Hello Aiko." I responded.

"Hm? You don't look like you got much sleep last night huh?" She said. I looked at her and shook my head saying no.

"Oh well to bad huh?" She told me. "We got to go somewhere today.

'Yeah I know. Gaara and his girlfriend wouldn't stop talking all night." I said.

"Wow that must suck. I feel sorry for you." She said to me going downstairs. I looked at her giving her that "forget you" look. I sighed and got dressed. I put on a pair of white shorts and a red shirt. That simple. I walked downstairs to be greeted by Temari.

Are people always this peppy in the morning? My god! Never like that anywhere else. But I guess that she was happy cuz she was marrying Shikamaru. Temari looked at me awkwardly.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing. You seem grouchy." She said.

I raised my eyebrow. No, really? Yarsh.

"She's always grouchy in the morning!" Aiko joked. They both laughed. I rubbed my eye and yawned. Kankuro came down the stairs looking just as groggy as me. I guess I wasn't the only one who wasn't a morning person in the house. Thank god. I thought I was goona kill my self with all these peppy morning people in here.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

Kankuro's eyes opened wide and I looked at the person yelling like "what the fuck?"

"What is this!! Why is everybody down here yelling and laughing!? What's so funny!?" Mitoko said in a demanding tone. You don't know how bad I wanted to respond to that by saying "you're face." But I don't want to lose my job. But I'll say it one of these days.

"WELL!? I'm waiting for an answer!!" She said. I raised my eyebrow and said:

"Dose Gaara seriously go with you? How can he put up with you? My god you're loud. And I thought I was bad in the morning. You're worse, no wonder Aiko can't stand it when I wake up the way you did." I said looking her dead in the eye.

But little me had to open my mouth and didn't notice Gaara behind her who shot me a death glare. I looked away cautiously and began to look for food.

"What dose everybody wants to eat?" I asked.

"We'll pick up something on the way okay?" Temari said. She was in a really good mood. I nodded and walked upstairs to grab my messenger bag. I hopped down the steps and we all left. Even Gaara. I stopped and got a drink from the fridge when all of a sudden someone grabbed my arm.

"WHAT THE!?…Oh, what is it Gaara? You almost made me…" I didn't get to finish my sentence cuz Gaara cut me off.

"If you ever talk to Mitoko that way. GOT IT!?" He said yelling the last part. I wanted to say something back to him sooooo bad but I can't lose my job. Damnit! I just nodded and walked out. And for some reason I was happy for that split second. I turned around.

"Well I'm sorry Gaara!" I said in a cheerful tone smiling. I walked out leaving a puzzled Gaara behind. But he just shook it off and followed me.

We ended up going to some shopping area. Come to find out Gaara had a lot of fan girls. And it really pissed off Mitoko.

"Hey Aiko! Check it out!" I said pointing to all the fan girls surrounding Gaara and a angered Mitoko." She laughed and shook her head. "Man I'd love to kill her." She said to me. I nodded.

"Hey you!!!" I heard a voice say. I ignored it and kept talking to Aiko.

"YOU!!!!" He said again. "GIRL IN THE RED SHIRT AND WHITE SHORTS!! ANSWER ME!!!" He said again. "I thing he's talking to you." Aiko said.

"Yea? And I think I don't care." I looked. I turned around and went to say something but instead I felt a hart hit on my jaw.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled. "Do I fucking know you!?" I yelled at him. Huh? Wait he is DRUNK! OH I GET IT!! THIS DRUNKIE IS LOOKING FOR A FIGHT!!! I SEE HOW IT IS!!! I picked myself up and charged at him. And knocked him square in the stomach. Then the jaw. Then the chest.

"Gah! Ayah! No! It's not worth it! Ah! Stop!" Aiko said to me. "Eh. I give up. Oh what now? Oh. Well Ayah will be able to handle herself. Guess I'll sit back and watch! Hehe!" Aiko said to herself.

"Hm? Oy Temari! Look our maid can fight!" Kankuro said. Temari turned around. "WHAT!" She yelled. "I can't believe it either! I can't even see her fists! Isn't that the drunkest that gives you trouble?" Kankuro asked Temari. "Yea he is. But that's not why I'm worried! What will happen when Gaara finds out? He'll be really mad!" Temari said. "Oh." Kankuro said. "I think he already did." Kankuro pointed out to her. "Uh-oh." Temari said.

And Gaara did find out. But he didn't do what everybody thought. He went and pulled me aside and motioned for me to stop. The drunken man was beat really bad thanks to me! I was actually proud of myself!

"You." Gaara started. "Don't you dare mess with any of us again. Including our maids." He said in a dark tone. The drunken man just nodded vigorously and ran away. Gaara turned to Aiko and me. All of his little fan girls behind him. He looked at me and spoke:

"You should know better then to be fighting out here. Especially when you're the freggin' maid!!!!! It makes me look bad as the soon-to-be-Kazekage! And you!" He said looking at Aiko.

"You should have done something instead of just sitting there!!!!" He yelled at Aiko. WAIT! DID HE JUST YELL AT MY BEST FRIEND! HELL NO!!!!

"HEY! I don't care what you are! Aiko didn't do anything! She's not the one who got in the fight! It was I! So leave Aiko alone!!!!" I yelled back at him. We sounded like an old married couple. Except that I doubt the man hit the woman cuz that's what Gaara did to me. I got smacked hard in the face and fell to the ground. Man it hurt. I could hear that Mitoko bitch snickering. She was pissing me off. Gaara stood over me with a pissed off look on his face.

"Don't you dare talk back to me in such manner." he said angered but still calm. I was still on the ground. My cheek burned a lot. I thing he broke my cheekbone. But how? All he did was slap me. He's really strong. All the people scattered away and Aiko looked stunned. Temari and Kankuro were speechless. They had never seen Gaara put his hands on a girl that way. Until now that is. For some reason… just out of the blue… my body… got hot… and a deep depression fell over me. I wanted to cry. But why? Not a mood swing! No. This feeling… what is it? So different. I don't understand. Ah. I can't get up for some reason. I'm trying but I'm not succeeding. Ah.

"You're not goona have any luck. You're whole body went numb due to the charka transfer." He sighed.

"Gaara! What the hell!? Why did you do that to her!? What the hell got into you!?" Kankuro said.

"Yes. You do seem a little stressed Gaara. Are you ok?" Aiko said concerned. Gaara just walked off.

"Damn." I said.

"Are you ok?" Kankuro asked me.

"Yea. But that did hurt. I can barely talk…" I told him.

"Yea I know." He said scooping me up. "I'm goona take you to the hospital cuz it looks like you're cheekbone is broken ok?" Kankuro said.

"Sure do what you want." I replied.

"I'm coming to." Aiko said. I looked at Aiko and shook my head. Then winked at her. Her jaw dropped and she looked at me in an awkward way. Kankuro just kept walking. Temari was still busy.

Aiko's P.o.v.

I looked at Ayah in that awkward way. You little sly!! You did that on purpose didn't you! Cuz you know I liked Gaara! Aw you suck Ayah! I snickered. I'm goona get back at that Mitoko for ya Ayah!

I ran up to catch up to Gaara and walked next to him.

"What do you want?" Gaara said to me. "Oh nothing. I'm just coming with you. That's all." I said.

"Why aren't you with you're friend? She got hurt bad. She will be in the hospital for a little while." Gaara said. "Oh I know. But Ayah is a tough girl. She'll survive. She's a strong one." I blushed at my next statement. "Like you Gaara." I finished. He looked at me confused and slightly shocked. I turned my head away and blushed. But I smiled. Cuz I liked to hang out with him so far. He might have hurt ayah but she did it on purpose. Little sly. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked me curiously. He wasn't so mad now. He was calm and seemed nicer. So that's always good. We kept walking and I spotted a beautiful and rare sand Lilly in the sand. I looked at Gaara and looked at the flower. It was a read flower with big petals and a long stem. It just seemed to glow. I bent over and picked it up gently. Gaara turned around.

"What are you doing?" He asked slightly irritated.

"Here! This is for you Gaara!!" I said happily.

Gaara looked at me stunned. He looked at the flower and then at me.

"Uh… I never received a gift before. So." He blushed slightly. "Thank you." He said with a smile.

I smiled back.

Ok. Let me explain how the story going to go so far now. There will be a chance of either Ayah or Aiko getting with Gaara. It would be VERY helpful if you gave me you're opinion throughout the story. The overall vote will not decide it but will influence it. So depending on the votes and what I wanna do with the story will decide the ending. Sorry it took so long and please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Aiko's pov.

Day 4. Condemned.

Dear diary,

Today was a little off. To say the least, Ayah got in a fight. And when Gaara got all man she stood up for me. And really paid the price cuz he hit her and broke her jaw. Cuz he has a lot of charka. And he sent his charka through her veins, which paralyzed her whole body. But she'll be ok. She will be out by tomorrow night. I'll spend the whole day with Gaara tomorrow. I found him a nice flower too. It's very rare. I think it was a Lilly. But I don't remember if it was. And it reminds me… Ayah loves Lilly's. I think she did that on purpose. Dose she know I have a little crush on Gaara? I never told her but she has a way of knowing things. But I don't see why. I bet she likes him too. And why just let me have all the time with him? It's obvious that Ayah will get him. I'm no good with boys. I think Kankuro likes Ayah but I think Ayah sees him more as a brother. Besides Ayah's sis likes him. So Ayah would not like him. Diary, I'm not good with boys. I even had my heart broken by one. So I'm a little afraid. I hope it goes well. I sure don't want to get hit the way Ayah did. I bet it hurt her a lot. I think it hurt her cuz she might like him. But I don't know. I'm just guessing. Temari and Mitoko are going out for the day and Kankuro is going to Konoha so me and Gaara will be alone. So I'll try to spend the whole day with him!

Wish me luck! I'm going in…

----Aiko----

I put my diary away and decided to go to bed. I got a little sleepy and was a little worn out from today's events. I don't know how Ayah isn't worn out by this everyday. She seems to enjoy it. But I'm sleepy, so I got comfortable and curled up under the covers and went to bed. And I couldn't help but thinking about a certain someone… I smiled and fell into a deep sleep, while listening to the cool breeze of the wind outside of my delicate curtains and the chimes ringing lightly from my window. It was a full moon and I love to look at it. But as I said I'm too tired. Not long, and I was out like a light.

Hospital

Ayah's pov

I lay there; Kankuro had already left to go to Konoha. The hospital was loud, but I closed my eyes and tried to ignore it, and looked out the window, staring out to the moon. I thought of someone… But it was not Gaara. I was wondering how Hannah and Lora were doing. I missed them. I missed my brother. I wanted to go to Konoha but I couldn't cuz of my injury. Damn. I said right before I fell asleep.

* * *

That morning. Aiko's pov

I woke up to the noises of birds chirping and singing. I smiled and got up out of bed. This was one of the few mornings that I actually wake up _happy_. But that's ok. I looked forward to the day. (For once in my life) Wow. I still can't believe I like in such a big and fancy place!

I went downstairs and saw Gaara sitting at the small table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Morning!" I greeted him.

"Hn." He replied. I guess he never was the happy time. I'll change that eventually.

"Where's you're girl?" I asked curiously.

"Gone." He said to me.

"To where?" I asked again.

"Just gone. Didn't say where." He replied with no tone in his voice.

"Shouldn't she tell you where's she's going? You are her boyfriend." I pointed out.

"I'm not her baby-sitter you know." He said back to me. I nodded. I wonder if he would like to spend the day with me? I guess I should ask it helps.

"Wanna spend the day together?" I asked him. "It would be nice. Temari and Mitoko and also Kankuro will be gone for the day." I said. "And it will give us some time to get to know each other. And you to get a new friend. I think it would help, because, you don't seem to have too many friends not including family and all." I added in.

"Got a point." He said nodding.

"See?" I said.

"Fine." He said getting his gourd from next to him. "Lets go." He said.

"Wait."

"What now?"

"You don't need that. It's not like we're training right?"

"Well…no."

"Then don't bring it. It just tires you out. It's actually unnecessary."

He hesitated.

"Fine." I smiled. And that will probably be the only time Gaara will ever give into a woman like that! Easy.

We went out and walked around. Store to store and even went to the park. It was really fun for us! I even got Gaara to smile. We were sitting in the park when I heard him say the most amazing thing to me.

"This is…well…actually quite nice."

That's what he said to me all right! And I was so happy to know that he was happy. I might sound like I'm in love with him, well, maybe I am. Just a little. But he has Mitoko. Besides. I like to make others happy.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was really peaceful. Really it was.

We spent the whole day together and eventually passed by the hospital.

"Hey Gaara! Let's go visit Ayah! It will be fun please?" I asked.

He looked down at me and finally said yes.

We walked in the hospital and checked in and the closer we got the Ayah's room the louder it was. Go figure.

"Young lady! Please cooperate! Please this doesn't make my job any easier!!" Said a woman's voice.

Gaara and me exchanged glances. We continued to walk in to find Ayah with an "energy revives" IV in her arm and another in her neck and in the same clothing she was in last time we saw her.

"Please! Eat the food so you can talk the medicine! Please!" The female nurse begged. "Hell Naw!" She said stubbornly. She was standing on the bed with an aggravated look on her face. She seemed mad. I took her a second to notice we were watching her and the nurse. She looked at us for a second and held up one finger as in telling us to hold on for a second. She turned around back to the nurse and continued.

"Now where was I? Oh yea! NO!!!!" She yelled. Some of the doctors stopped to look in to see what all the noise was and who was causing it. I doubt they saw someone ever so loud before.

"Ayah…why do you not listen and take the food and medicine?" I asked her.

"Because! One, I said so. Two, the food is nasty, And three, like the medicine is any better and what if it makes me worse!!?? I don't have insurance you know!" She told me all in one breath.

"Un, uh. You're gunna take it." I said to her with a serious look on my face.

She looked at me staring daggers into me.

"Fine you win." I said giving up. "You'll just have to stay here until you take it and don't cause a fuss." I said calmly.

She paused. Looked at me and then said outta nowhere,

"Fuck you."

"No thank you." I replied.

"That doesn't make since"

"So?"

"So it doesn't make since."

"Like I said; so?"

"Why are you trying you're fighting a losing battle."

"I can't try can I?"

"Hell no."

"I hate you."

"Nonsense. Either you love to love me or love to hate me." She said with a satisfying grin.

"Damnit!" I said.

The nurse just looked at us as so did Gaara. The nurse sighed. Ms. Ayah, please… why do you not cooperate with us??"

""It's against my religion!" She lied. "You liar Ms. Ayah!"

"Oh sew me." Ayah said.

"C'mon Gaara, let's just take her home and deal with this there. Hm? I'd be a lot easier." I suggested.

"HUH?? UN-UH! I'm not going back to the sand village! I'm gunna stay here for another week! I've already decided that I would in the hospital!" Ayah spoke to us. I looked at Gaara and he just sighed. "I don't care." He said. "Kankuro can look over the house with Mitoko and Temari. Besides I must talk to the Hokage here anyway." He finished.

"YAY!" Ayah yelled.

I smiled and looked at Gaara again. Hm? But he looked troubled. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"It's fine. Nothing, really."

"Gaara. Don't you lie to me." I warned.

He sighed.

"You see. I can't hide from you both." He said.

"Both?"

"Yeah. The truth is…"

But Gaara was interrupted.

"OH! AYAH!! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME BE IT NOT SAVVY??" A voice spoke.

"Ni ni! We missed you so, ni!!" Another voice yelled.

* * *

Ok so it's been a long time and the excuse why I didn't write 4 so long izz cuz I'M LAZY!! YES I'LL ADMIT IT! But the story still continues and I'll give u a spot in my next chappy if u can guess what the word "ni" means in japaneese!

Note: if u read the 3rd book of the manga DearS it really helps cuz it tells you exactially what it is.

Till next time!


	6. delicious

Hello my dear readers!!!! Back 4 another chapter cuz I just had to write it 4 u all!!! I thank u all 4 ur reviews and a appreciate ur support greatly.

To my reviewers…

**Wrist-slap---** I'm quite disappointed that you never replied to my message. No offence, but, YOU seem to be the ignorant author, seeing how you never reply to my message after I tried to call it truce. Tch.

**Sakuramar---**hey there! I hope Ur feeling a lot better ok? Anyway I hope u like this chapter!!

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON--- **no good guess but that's coming soon. Lol.

Ok then. U all ar stopping reviewing!! I only have 2 regulars and 1 that I doubt she'll or he idk, which, will review again. WHERE'S ALL MY REGULARS!?!? Damnit. btw the word mistah was meant 2 be spelled that way I know it's wrong but it's how the Plum girl says it. And the word "Ni" is the sound a cat makes written in Japanese.

And I will change the story name in about 2 or 3 days. The new title will be….."Delicious murder for a friend. I like this one better and it fits the chappy so the summary will change as well!

* * *

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Gaara's POV

Great, I thought. Just great. One girl, just out of the hospital, and another who has been with me all day and, a cat like girl and a pirate wanna-be. God what would Mitoko think if she saw this. She'd think I'm cheating on her…

Sigh. "Gaara what's the matter?" Aiko asked me. I sighed again. "Nothing." I replied. "Liar." She said. How dose she know these things? It's like she knows how I'm feeling all the time. "I'm just…thinking about Mitoko." I said. Aiko looked a little sad hearing that. "Dude! I remember when I knocked her out it was so freggin funny!" Ayah said to the cat-girl.

"Oh! I didn't tell you all their names did I?" Ayah said. "It would help." Aiko replied. I just looked. Ayah pointed to the cat-girl. "This is Plum!" She said enthused. Un-uh. I thought. I looked at the cat girl. Hm. Two pigtails, cat ears, red hair, orange dress. And blue eyes. What kinda mix is that? Ayah pointed to the pirate girl. "This is Kaiko." Aiko smiled. "Nice to meet you both, Plum and Kaiko." Aiko held out her hand. Though I doubt Plum and Kaiko knew what to do. I sighed. I walked over to Aiko and took her hand. And shook it. "You see? You shake it." I told them both. I looked over at Aiko. Hmm? Why did she blush when I touched her? Girls. Just can't get them. Meh. It was a beautiful evening. The sun was setting and we were all walking to the nearest hotel to stay. I have no idea how I got roped into bringing these two extra girls along. I looked over at Kaiko. The word "pirate" was written all over her outfit. She noticed me looking.

"What be the problem Gaara? Ya seem troubled something be getting you down?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Doesn't look like that mistah Gaara! Ni?" Plum looked at me with a big, cat-like smile and big happy eyes. I just looked away. But that didn't get her to stop looking at me with those cat-is eyes. I paused and thought for a minute. I looked at her. "How did you get this way?" I asked her. "Ni, ni???" She looked a little confused but finally replied. "Well Mistah Gaara Plum was born this way!" She said to me. That's not really what I mean though. Hm. I looked over at Ayah who was talking to Aiko. Then I remembered what I did to her. I guess I made a mistake and should really say sorry. I sighed. I walked over to Ayah and she noticed me and before I got a word out said: "Gaara, why are you upset?" She asked. "Nothing." I replied. Aiko gave me the 'yeah right look' I looked back over at Ayah. "Ayah I'm very sorry for what I did. I…. should have never done that." I said beginning to look away. For some reason I just couldn't make eye contact with her. Ayah wrapped her arms around my one arm and lay her head on my arm taking me by surprise. "W-what are you doing!?" I asked her. She looked up at me. "Gaara. Gaara you're red…a-haha! Gaara's turning red!!" She said laughing. "W-what?" I said noticing that I was. "Uh, no I'm not what are you talking about?" I said. She laid her head on my arm and said nothing. I wonder if this is her way of forgiveness. I don't know.

"Gaara." Aiko said to me.

"Hm? Aiko, what is it?"

"I found us a hotel." She said pointing to a hotel not far.

"Huh." I said. I can't believe I missed it. Oh well.

"C'mon. We're all leaving. Lets go." I said.

Kaiko looked over at me. "No Gaara that's ok. We're not coming. Plum and me decided to go and hang out for a while. We will be seeing you all bloody happy to meet you. See you another day mate!" She said. Her and Plum left off on their way.

"I just it's just us three now huh?" Ayah said still holding on. "Yea." Aiko replied looking a little glum.

"Hey what's wrong? C'mere." I said to her. She walked over, smiled and put her arm around mine like Ayah did. This took me off guard. I'm not very enthused having two girls hanging off me.

"So are we gunna leave now or what?" Ayah said a little impatiently. I nodded. We began to walk over to the hotel to go check in for the night. It was already dark out and the moon was bright and full. There was stars scattered a crossed the sky and they all were bright and dazzling. We finally made it to the hotel and walked inside. "Can I help you three people tonight?" A man came up to us saying. He looked in him mid 30's with scraggly blond hair.

Gaara nodded. "We need a room for three." I said.

He looked at me then Aiko and then Ayah. He saw that they had their arms around me and his eyes widened. "W-wait. A room for all THREE of you?" He said.

What's up with this guy? WAIT!! Is he thinking that we are going to…!!!

"I'm sorry I won't allow threesomes this late at night. Go somewhere else.

"Oh MY!" Aiko said surprised.

"EXCUSE ME? I KNOW you are not saying that WE are going to do that. I don't think so boy get you're facts straight hun, that's not what's going on SO DON'T GET IT TWISTED!!!" Ayah yelled.

"Uh, miss please!" The man said.

"Uh. NO!" Ayah said. Aiko and I just looked at her argue with him. "She'll get us a room." Aiko said. Aiko walked up to the man. "Because if NOT WE WILL resort to VIOLENCE!!" Aiko yelled.

NOW I'm surprised.

"Ok, ok." The man said. But all we have left is a one-bed room. And….." "We'll take it." Gaara cut-off. Besides I don't have enough money to afford anything else." Ayah just smiled. Aiko laughed. "We showed him didn't we." Aiko said. "Hell yeah we did!" Ayah replied.

"You're room is this way." The man said. He lead us up three floors and to the left all the way to the end. You're hotel is in here. Enjoy you're stay." He said. I nodded in response. "Oh wow I'm bushed now. So how are we going to do this. There's only one bed." Ayah said. "I don't know I guess we didn't figure that out yet did we?"

"No not really. I'll sleep on the floor if it's ok." Ayah said. "No that's not fair for you Ayah." I thought. "I guess we have no choice but to have everyone sleep on the same bed." I said. Aiko looked at me with a weird look on her face. Ayah shrugged. "Fine with me. I call the right end!!" She called out. Aiko giggled. I call the left!" I sighed. I guess this means that I'm getting the middle." I said smiling. We all got settled in bed and fell asleep in no time.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I woke up later that night sweating and hot. I was breathing heavy. What is that heavy feeling on my chest. It was dark so I couldn't regain my focus imminently. Once I did I was surprised to see a sleeping Aiko and Ayah resting on my bare chest. I took off my shirt because of the heat. It was summer in Konoha and I guess I overheated under the thick comforters. I stripped off the covers and threw them on the floor. I laid my head down and put my hands on both of the girl's heads. They were resting so peacefully.

"W-what the…?" I was suddenly shocked. I looked down. Ayah had rubbed up on me and up to my neck like a cat. I could feel her hot breath on my neck, which made me breath awkwardly. I sighed and relaxed. I put my arms around both girls and fell back asleep. But right before I did the both of the girls had squeezed on to me a little tighter.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up that morning to find that both girls were gone. I jumped up and got out of bed. I could smell something cooking and it smelled good. I got up and walked into the small kitchen in the room. Aiko was cooking eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. I looked really good.

"Good morning Gaara. How do you like you're eggs?" Aiko greeted.

"Hm?" I said still half asleep. "Oh any way it doesn't matter. Hey, Aiko, where did Ayah go?"

"Oh? Well I sent her to the store to get milk. We are going to need it for breakfast." Aiko said to me. I nodded in response.

"Hey guys I'm back!!" Ayah called in. "Great bring the milk in to me Ayah." Aiko said. "Yeah, yeah I hear you!!" Ayah said. "Yeah but are you listening to me?" Aiko asked.

"That's optional." She replied.

"What ever." She said taking the milk and using it. She fixed breakfast and we all ate and joked around. I told the two girls that they couldn't tell Mitoko about this. I feel bad for keeping this from her but I don't want to upset her in the end. We packed up and left for Suna, which took us three days.

AT SUNA

Ayah's point of view

"Gaara thank god you're back!" Kankuro said to Gaara. What's going on? Kankuro looks all worried, and Aiko can see that as well. Kankuro was huffing and puffing and finally said in and out of breaths: "Gaara the counsel must speak with you. Seeing you are to become Kazekage earlier then expected, they want you to be wed."

WHAT!!??

WED!?

TELL ME I HEARD THAT WRONG!!!!

"Gaara, they already picked you're bride to be." Kankuro said.

Now I'm pissed off.

"You will be getting married tomorrow. Gaara I don't know what to say…" Kankuro finished.

"Who is the bride?" Gaara asked in a serious tone.

Kankuro sighed again.

I looked at Aiko. She looked very upset and sad. Like she wanted to cry her eyes out. Now I'm getting madder. I hope Kanky doesn't say the name I think he will.

Kankuro looked up at Gaara. "It's Mitoko."

"What the hell!? There going to have Gaara marry that little BRAT!?" I busted out.

"Ayah what makes you thinks that Mitoko is…" Gaara started but I cut him off.

"A BRAT." I said louder. "You could have at least told Gaara when Aiko wasn't around look at her!!!" I yelled pointing at her. But…what the hell??? Where did she go?

"W-where is she?" I said.

"Ayah where are you going??" Kankuro asked.

"To find Aiko." I said. I ran off looking for Aiko and for what seemed like hours I searched for her. I finally reached a clearing in the middle of the woods and saw Mitoko standing there. I finally came up with an idea! So he won't marry her and hurt Aiko. And me. I'll kill Mitoko. She will die right here and now and he will have nobody to marry. I'll suggest Aiko to Gaara. I can tell they love each other.

Mitoko turned around. "What are doing here!? Go away I'm preparing for a very important event." She scoffed. I smiled wickedly.

"I don't think so girl. You've been cut short. No event. I won't let it happen." I said evilly.

"Aw. Dose poor Ayah loves my Gaara. Lemmie guess. You're going to kill me so you can have Gaara? Sorry hun but I'm not going to let that happen dear. He's mine." She told me.

"No. You're right on one thing, I now realize that I DO love him…. but…. I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for HER." I said.

"Oh! You're little friend Aiko! She loves Gaara as well? Aw but what are YOU going to do if you succeed and Aiko DOSE marry him huh? You will be hurt and heart broken won't you?" Mitoko teased.

"DON'T SWITCH IT UP LITTLE GIRL!" I yelled. "Aiko has been hurt WAY to much to deal with this. She's found her happiness and I'm going to make sure she gets to have the man who makes her happy." I finished.

"But what are you going to do if he chooses another?" Mitoko said. "And how are you going to kill me??" She asked.

"Hm. I'll kill you quick and leave no evidence." I said. I didn't want to tell her my last part of the plan.

"Yeah right." She mocked. "Kill me c'mon kill me! I DARE you to." She said.

I smiled again. And said:

" Already have."

Mitoko screamed loudly but it was short. Nobody could even notice it. I knife had already pinned through her back coming out of her chest. She was dead.

"Damn I rule!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yeah you do. Coming with me?"

"Sure but we must clean this up. Did you write that letter?"

"Nope. I'm about to. This is perfect! I'll write the letter saying how Mitoko left and how she doesn't love Gaara and only wanted his money. I'll write it in her point of view as well." I said to Hannah.

"Wow isn't that a little harsh?" Hannah asked me with a half smile.

"No. Aiko will be there to comfort him. They'll fall deeper in love and Gaara will tell her he loves him. I know he dose but I don't think he knows it yet himself so that's what is going to happen." I explained to Hannah.

"Genius!" She said.

"Yeah I know." I said laughing. "Oh! You can also be the person delivering it. So if, for any reason they want to pin you for murder charges for having her fingerprint on you. You can say that you two shook hands when she gave you the message." I said.

"Perfect. Get started?" She asked.

"Yup. You know it."

BACK AT GAARAS HOME DAY OF THE WEDDING

"Gaara. This if for you." Hannah said to me.

"Oh you're Ayah's sister aren't you? You both look so much alike other then you have straight hair." Gaara told her. Yes I'm told that very often." She said laughing.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's from Mitoko that's all I know. May I come on in?" Hannah asked.

"Yea." He said.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

Hannah walked in the kitchen where Aiko and me were sitting at the table talking. Hannah sat with us but before she could say anything Gaara screamed out a "WHAT!?!?"

Aiko looked up and looked at Hannah and me.

Gaara walked in and sat down.

"What's the matter Gaara?" I asked.

"It's Mitoko." He said. My sister and me gust looked at each other with smiles in our heads.

"Mitoko left me."

"WHAT?" Aiko exclaimed. She snatched the letter and read it.

This is what the letter said.

Dear Gaara,

I am sorry for this and all but… I'm leaving you. I don't know what I was thinking loving you when in the end all I really wanted from you is you're money. But I DO NOT want all the troubles of being you're wife. I already left and my stuff is gone. You won't see me again and if you come looking for me I WILL press charges and that will ruin you being the Kazekage. So if you're smart you won't come for me because if you do you won't be the Kazekage and you're people will have nobody to protect him or her from harms way.

Mitoko

End of letter.

"Damn that's harsh." I said. Aiko put the letter down and went over to Gaara. " It will be alright Gaara." She said running her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm not even all that upset that she's gone." Gaara said. "I don't know why but I'm not." He finished.

"I'm going to tell Temari and Kankuro the news." Hannah said.

Yeah they both should be enthused. Hehehehe.

"C'mon Gaara." Aiko said.

"See you two later." I said to them. Aiko smiled at me. I sighed and watched them both walk out of the door. I sat back down at the table and looked down. I was the only one there in the house. I remembered about what Mitoko said about Gaara and me being sad in the end. She's right. I am sad. But I can take it right? I never felt heart broken before so this is new. But that's ok. Everything's always ok in the end. That's what Lora told me a while ago. But now everything's changing. I sighed again. This home is going through changes. So what do I do now with my life? I looked at my hands. The hands of a murderer. Well at least I killed that bitch for a damn good reason because that damn fucker deserved it. She was an ass to begin with. Yeah. I got up and went outside. I looked at the sky. It was sunset. I walked around and saw Gaara and Aiko sitting in the roof of the Kazekage tower. I snuck up on the roof and watched them. I know it's eavesdropping but I really don't give a shit right now. They were talking but the words I can't make out. He laughed and put his arm around her. It seemed like, the more I watched them, and the sadder it got for me. Mitoko's words rang through my head. But I pushed them out and kept watching. It was a half moon and only about 7 stars were out in the sky. Gaara pulled Aiko close and….

Hold up..

KISSED HER!

I was happy yet sad to see that. Well, at least there happy. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out an surprised them.

I sighed.

"Well. Seeing how you two are now officially together and all that bull shit and Mistah soon-to-be-Kazekage needs a bride let's get started shall we?" I said.

"Wait, Ayah you need to know something!" Aiko said.

"No problem! The ring should be settled right? I mean, just give Aiko Mitoko's ring I bet that cost you a pretty penny eh Gaara." I said.

"What do I need to hear?" I asked.

"Uhm, well, Gaara already asked me to marry him." Aiko said blushing.

I looked at them. I was surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Oh." I said. "I see." For some reason I knew they loved each other and all that so I said they should get married. But hearing this, that Gaara already asked this to Aiko and all. It hurt me. It hurt me a lot.

"Well. Yeah I'm going to go to bed I'm feeling tired and all. Hehe long busy day you know." I lied.

"Wait!" Aiko said. "I want you to be my bridesmaid." She asked me. My eyes widened.

"I-I don't know what to say. When are you both getting married?" I asked.

"Well… there was supposed to be a wedding tonight, so, it's already set up and all so…" Gaara started.

"We're getting married tonight. At midnight." Aiko finished. "Everybody already knows." She said to me.

I fake smiled.

"Sure." I said. "I'd be happy to!" I finished. "Uhm, can I go do something real quick?" I asked holding back tears.

Gaara looked a little confused. Aiko looked at me with a saddened look. I disappeared.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with her?" Gaara asked.

"She loves you Gaara." Aiko replied. "Can't you see it? It hurts her to know we love each other. It always hurts her." Aiko sighed and got up.

"Where are you going Aiko?"

"To help my friend." Aiko said disappearing.

I ran as far as I could. Then I ran to the house and to my room. I was crying the whole way and I couldn't stop it no matter how much I tried. I walked in my room and saw Aiko sitting there on the bed.

"I knew it." She said. She sighed. "C'mere." I walked over to her and sat on the bad next to her. "I'm sorry for this. I'm so childish for all the crying huh?" I said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, you're not. We both love him and either way one of us will suffer or both of us will."

"Yes I am, cuz it's you're big day and I'm supposed to be happy for you but I'm not I'm all sad and causing you trouble."

"Oh chill."

"How?? How can I chill?? Aiko I LOVE him! And it hurts like it always did! But this time it's for real! How can I possibly chill????" I yelled.

"Because, when Gaara and I were talking, he said that he also had feelings for you. That he had fell in love with us both and that he couldn't decide. And that he didn't know if the council would let him have two brides.

"I'll take it from here Aiko." Gaara said stepping in on the situation.

"Say what?" I said.

Gaara toke my hand. "Aiko, I will be right back. Well, Ayah and I will." Gaara said with a smile.

"G-Gaara where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He said. He's probably going to tell me to doesn't love me and all that and that he's sorry and that bull shit. I sighed. He lead me out on the roof and sat me down next to him holding me close.

"Now, why are you crying? I know that you love me Aiko told me."

"Then do I really have to answer a question that you answered you're self?"

"Got a point. You see, the night at the hotel, I realized that I loved you AND Aiko. But choosing was hard. So…"

Prepare you're self-Ayah. For the worst.

"So I chose you both." He finished.

"What!?" I said surprised.

"Yeah. I told Aiko this. She was hesitant at first, but said it was ok. Yes it will be hard to work a three people relationship but we can make it work out in the end." He finished.

Before I could say anything he pulled me to him and kissed me with passion. We pulled apart and he smiled. He wiped away a tear and pulled me up.

"Aiko and my weeding will be tonight. But I also plan to marry you as well." He pulled out Mitoko's ring.

"Gaara! Is that!"

"Yes it is. It was for Mitoko but it's for you now. He slipped in on my middle finger and kissed me again. I smiled.

"Foolish me."

"No it's ok." Gaara said.

I looked at him. "You should go get ready for you're weeding Gaara!" I said.

He smiled again. "You're right."

The ring was beautiful. It had a red ruby in the center shaped like a heart and two purple hearts that were smaller on each end of the ruby. The band was a lovely gold.

Just perfect.

AIKO'S POINT OF VIEW

I waited for them to return but was surprised to see Gaara walk in. I jumped up to greet him. "Gaara where's Ayah?"

He looked at me and said: "She's getting ready for our weeding of course."

My eyes widened. "Oh Gaara THANK YOU!" I said jumping on him.

"Are you ok with the thing with me you and Ayah?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. Because in the end no one is left sad and lonely." I said.

"Yeah." Ayah said coming in and jumping on Gaara as well.

I just smiled.

* * *

Ok then that's all 4 the story!! I mean, it all depends, I'll be updating more often and if you all would like me 2 write the wedding and what happened all after that (it'll basically tell what happens after the 2 weddings and all. Sorry no lemon I was going to do it but it didn't feel right for the story. But if you would want me 2 write one, let me know. Just so u knows, if I do, it will NOT be a three some. I'll do one for Ayah and Gaara and Gaara and Aiko.

But that's only if you ask for it if not it will not happen. I appreciate the reviews and want 2 make a squeal if u would like it but in the end it's up to my readers!!!

Bye!!


End file.
